Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (8 + (2 - 10 \times 1)) \times 6 $
Solution: $ = (8 + (2 - 10)) \times 6 $ $ = (8 + (-8)) \times 6 $ $ = (8 - 8) \times 6 $ $ = (0) \times 6 $ $ = 0 \times 6 $ $ = 0 $